


carnal, but cold as ice

by havisham



Category: The Charioteer - Mary Renault
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Post-Canon, Snow and Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurie waits for Ralph.</p>
            </blockquote>





	carnal, but cold as ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [surexit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surexit/gifts).



Snowflakes clung to Laurie’s hair and eyelashes, giving him a frosty look that was belied by the light in his eyes. He was on the lookout for Ralph, though, of course, a mere passenger could not expect to have one of the ship’s officers to give him much time. 

Laurie’s sea-legs, never firm, were now in a deplorable state. He clung to railings harder than strictly necessary, and concentrated on the scenery. The sky was the color of slate, and the snow, once fat and slow-falling flakes, had quickened into a cold, pelting shower. 

Laurie’s good mood flagged, somewhat, but at least the deck had cleared of other passengers and he was blessedly alone. Ralph still did not come. Laurie tried not to mind; he knew all too well the duties that kept him away. 

But even as he thought this, he heard a familiar footstep approaching him. And Ralph’s voice, warm but official-sounding, said, “I’m afraid I must ask you to come in, we must clear the decks.” And despite the wind and the snow, Ralph looked perfectly neat and crisp. 

And the deck _was_ clear, except for themselves. Laurie reached up to doff his hat, but found that it was not there. At Ralph’s look, he smiled, sheepish. Ralph took another step toward him, a little closer than it was strictly permitted. 

“You look a sight,” he said, chidingly, and reached out to adjust the collar of Laurie’s overcoat. 

Laurie took a step back, noted Ralph’s slight frown. “And you took longer than I had expected.”

Ralph looked instantly contrite, and he took off his hat and wiped off the brim. His fine, fair hair was slicked back with a pomade whose scent that made Laurie’s nose twitch, even in the cold air. 

They eyed each other, suddenly solemn. 

The snow had stopped almost as soon as Ralph had arrived, and the temperature had dropped noticeably. Laurie gave an involuntary shiver. Ralph glanced down. 

He took a step toward Ralph, and let go of the railing. His leg ached; he was very tired. But still, there was no one about, except for Ralph and himself. He had waited for Ralph, and he was terribly cold. So he gave into a sudden, willful impulse that he was so often home to, these days, and laid his hand firmly against Ralph’s navy-blue chest, his gloved fingers sliding off the buttons. 

Ralph said quietly, “Spuddy...” 

Laurie took a quick, half-stumbling step forward, right into Ralph. Their kiss was quick, almost illusionary, it could be no more. But Ralph’s mouth -- his lips -- slightly chapped, was a spot of warmth in the cold air. Laurie gripped Ralph’s hand for a moment, and there was a perfect moment of stillness, of closeness that was all the more precious for being so fleeting. 

There was a smile on Ralph’s face that, on anyone else, would have seemed foolishly indulgent. 

Satisfied, Laurie left him in that state. When he finally had come back to his room, Laurie was much warmer, and he found his hat laid out on his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Oshun for beta-ing. Title from Conrad Aiken.


End file.
